Something's Gotta Give
by Duration
Summary: It's always fight after fight. Well boys, something's gotta give. SasuNaru.


**A/N:** I finally finished all my finals. That means school is officially out for me!! Let us celebrate! Cake and cookies for all! Unfortuanetly, the internet at our new house still isn't up... and I'm moving there permantently next week. Ugh. A week without the computer is going to kill me. It's sad, really. Buuuut, here's my first actual _SasuNaru_ one-shot!

**Disclaimer: **Can I own it just for now? Please?

* * *

"Hey, Hey!" the teacher shouted in a vain attempt to stop the two from fighting. Their punches and harsh insults continued as she rushed out of the classroom to call for help.

"You bastard!" the blonde haired boy screamed, shoving the other a few steps backwards. "I can't believe you!"

"I'm standing right here, Uzumaki. What isn't there to believe?" A smirk naturally appeared on the raven-haired boy's face as he stepped forward and balled his hand into a fist. The students, who had circled around the two to get a better view, have now stepped back. They knew when to stop with their encouragements.

Sasuke's fist connected with Naruto's jaw, and it took only a moment for Naruto to tackle Sasuke, slamming him against an empty desk behind them. The raven groaned, and by luck turned his head as Naruto's fist just barely missed his face. Inwardly smirking, he forgot about the other fist that successfully connected with his cheekbone, promising an ugly bruise

Sasuke shoved the other off him and scrambled to his feet, ready to strike again. _It's in this fists, _he thought, _it's in this rush that I actually feel—_

And then it stopped. The adreniline that coursed through his body, his heart pounding rapidly in his ears, and the blood that rushed to his face all suddenly stopped as two arms latched onto his, pulling him backwards, and the same was done to Naruto.

The boy's were dragged by their elbows to the principle's office. "So, who won this time?" The teacher holding Sasuke's arms asked.

"I did." Was said in unison, and they both glared at each other. Mr. Namiashi shook his head, chuckling before ushering them into the office.

"Sit Uchiha, Uzumaki." Principle Tsunade ordered, looking up from her paperwork and the boys did as they were told. "Nine fights in one week. NINE fights. You both know that I can't keep letting you off with simple detentions and in school suspensions."

"But old hag," Naruto started, "Uchiha started it in history class by—"

"Shut up, Uzumaki. If you hadn't—"

"ENOUGH! Both of you!" Tsunade glared, silencing them. "What happened? What happened to the kids playing hide-and-go-seek in my backyard? What happened to spending nights at each other's homes and video game playing in the living room? I thought you two were best friends, not the enemies who can't even call each other by their first names anymore like you both have become!"

Neither replied, but stared awkwardly at their feet, not wanting to make eye contact. Tsunade didn't expect any more than that. Pulling out two pieces of paper, she scribbled down a few words before gesturing the teens forward.

"I'm going to let you off with a detention again, and your guardians will be notified."

"Yes ma'am."

"Sasuke, you are still under the care of Kakashi Hatake, correct?" Sasuke nodded. "And Naruto? You are under the care of Iruka Umino? Both of which are staff here."

"Yeah," Naruto confirmed. "How come?"

"Don't worry about it, brat." She said, waving her hand. "Now get out of my office and stop your damn fighting. You're pissing off the teachers." She handed them their detention slips before they each walked to their separate classrooms.

--

"_Why are you crying?"_

"_Just," sniffle "Go away." The young boy scooted away, burying his face in his hands. _

"_Ooh. You must be Sasuke!" the blonde said, taking a seat on the moist grass. "Sasuke Uchiha." He wrapped his arms around his knees, hugging them close. _

_The raven-haired child quickly turned to face him. "How do you know about me?"_

_Naruto giggled, kicking his feet a little. "Dummy! Everybody knows about you!" Sasuke frowned at the word dummy, but didn't turn away this time. "I don't have any parents either, you know."_

"_You don't?" Sasuke asked, staring wide-eyed at the person he just met._

"_No," Naruto said sadly. "I never knew my mom or dad. But that's okay! I have nice people like Iruka-sensei to take care of me and treat me to ramen! He says that I could call him 'daddy' if I wanted to, but that would just be weird, you know?"_

_Sasuke didn't say anything but listen to the boy next to him go on and on. "Oh and my name's Naruto Uzumaki! I just moved here last week!" __Words stopped flowing from Naruto's mouth as he stretched his legs out and leaned back further into the tree. Even so, Sasuke found himself feeling—happy. _

"_Hey, Sasuke." The blonde whispered, shuffling a small distance closer. "I don't like to be lonely like you are now."_

_Sasuke hadn't expected that comment and was again speechless. "Me either." He finally spoke quietly._

_After a moment of thought, Naruto declared loudly, "Then let's be friends forever and ever!" The blonde grinned widely and stretched out his hand. "You can stay with me and Iruka-sensei somedays! We can play videogames and hide-and-go-seek and tag and—"_

_Sasuke continued to stare wide-eyed at the blonde for a few seconds. Friends? Forever? The words sunk into his head, and a small smile curved at the corners of his lips before he reached up and took Naruto's hand._

"_And then after school we can eat ramen together and Iruka-sensei makes the best chocolate pie ever!"_

_The two young boys walked together, hand in hand._

_--_

Naruto had a frown set firmly on his face as he took a seat in an empty desk next to his _rival_. Mr. Hatake smirked beneath his mask. It was priceless to watch the two high-schooled boys bicker over everything. "Fighting again?"

"It wouldn't have happened if Sasuke had just let it go! Nobody cares about my grades anyway." Naruto grumbled, glaring at his desktop.

"Well if you hadn't fucked up our project, Uzumaki, I wouldn't have even brought it up!" The Uchiha defended himself.

"Sasuke, watch the language. You're still on school property." Iruka said next to the silver-haired teacher. "You're going to sit here and write the words on the board down on a piece of paper until the detention bell rings. Which means no talking, no arguing, and don't even look at each other."

"Why are you both out here?" Sasuke questioned, looking from Iruka to his guardian, Kakashi. "It's usually only one teacher."

"No talking, I'm serious."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but decided it was best to keep his mouth closed. He already had too many detentions this year on his record; he didn't need any more because he simply wanted to ask a question. He pulled out his notebook, and tore off a few papers, watching Naruto do the same out of the corner of his eyes.

'Fighting is unacceptable whether it is on school grounds or not. I will learn to behave and respect my classmates as they are. I will respect my teachers, my family, and those around me. I will not instigate arguments in class. I will not back talk to my teachers or my principles and I will learn to act properly as asked. I will succeed in everything I do if I only followed the proper rules of conduct.'(1)

"Mr. Umino? Mr. Hatake?" Principle Tsunade's voice rang out over the intercom. "Will you please report to the office?"

Iruka smiled at his students, "No fighting while we're away. I expect you to get along perfectly by the time we're back." Kakashi nodded his head in approval before exiting the room with the other.

Perfectly? Sasuke lowered his head and continued to copy down the words from the white board at the front of the class until Naruto spoke up. "What are we doing here?"

"Detention." Sasuke informed. "Because you don't know how to finish your part of the project."

Naruto groaned, that's not what he meant. "I didn't mean it that way, asshole. And I did finish my part of the project! I just left it at home."

"Oh so that definitely proves that you actually did the assignment." Sasuke rolled his eyes once again in sarcasm.

"Shut up, Uchiha! Is it another fight that you want? Because I can kick your sorry ass so hard that you'll—"

Sasuke stood up from his seat abruptly, interupting him "Maybe it is a fight that I want, moron."

That was it for Naruto; he pushed his papers off his desk as he charged forward. "Why are you always starting shit? Is it attention that you want, bastard?"

Sasuke stepped forward, narrowing his eyes. "If I wanted attention, I'd just walk around wearing a stupid orange jacket and t-shirt everyday and call myself 'Naruto', screaming about how I'll be the best thing ever created."

The blonde was far from being affected by the insults tossed at him. He briefly wondered how he could get it to stop before reaching up and grabbing Sasuke's shirt collar. "I don't understand you at all! You get every fucking thing that you could possibly want, and you still have to fight with the stupid morons like you call me."

"No. I don't fight with the stupid morons like you. I just can't stand _you_. At all." Sasuke smirked, and Naruto took that second to punch him directly in his gut. The Uchiha cried out, shoving him backwards harshly. "Stop trying to be something you're not, Uzumaki. We're _nothing_."

"Don't call me 'nothing', fucker!" Naruto said, clenching his fists at his sides. "Because I **am** something!"

Sasuke snorted, "What would that be?"

"Your _friend_!" Naruto jumped, pulling his fist forward, and smashing it exactly where it hit earlier this morning. He _hated_ Sasuke right now. He hated how he always pushed him away when he wanted to talk. He hated how he'd never pick up the phone when he knew the other was calling. He hated how he always slammed the door in his face when he wanted to hang out. He hated how he treated him every single day!

Sasuke gaped for a minute, his expression changing into the one he had worn the first day he met the blonde. He quickly snapped out of, and threw his fist back at Naruto, completely ignoring the earlier comment.

The desks had been scattered and turned over during their fight as they continued to exchange punches, biting, and kicking. The raven grabbed Naruto's shoulders, pushing him up against the wall and head butted him. It hurt them both, but neither could bring themselves to stop.

_I feel so—_

"You fucking asshole!" Naruto shouted, quickly wiping drops of blood of his forehead when Sasuke pulled away. He moved himself forward, again grabbing Sasuke by the collar, but this time pushed him onto the floor. "Why does it have to be so different now in high school than it was in first grade!?" He shouted.

Sasuke stared at him, unable to answer. Not that the blonde allowed him, "What's with this fucking fighting every day of every goddamned class!?" Again, he striked the other's face with his fist. He was sick of it. He was sick of it all. "You don't even talk to me anymore unless it's to insult me or some other bullshit. What happened to friends forever, Sasuke!? Huh? What happened to that??"

The raven-haired boy looked away, sadly, not wanting to meet Naruto's angry eyes. A long minute passed before he finally turned his head to see Naruto still above him, making no attempt to move. "I don't know… Naruto."

Naruto's eyes snapped up, shocked. That was the first time Sasuke called him by his first name in years. "What?"

"I just don't know, _Naruto_."

Then, that was it for the blonde. He _missed_ the sound of his name from the other. Letting his pent-up emotions once again take over, he crushed his lips to the ones below him.

_Shit_. He pulled back almost instantly, seeing the expression on Sasuke's face. "Shit, Sasuke. I-I didn't mean—" He stuttered a little, before shaking his head and clearing his throat that seemed to not want to let him breathe. "I didn't mean to kiss you. I just—"

"Shut up, Naruto." Sasuke rolled his eyes, pulling the blonde flush against his chest and meeting his lips half way. Realizing what the emotions are-had always been, he didn't waste any time in probing his tongue through Naruto's lips.

_I feel so—alive_.

"It's about time." Iruka smiled, gazing in on the boys through the window on the wooden classroom door. "I was beginning to worry about those two." Kakashi stood quietly next to him, allowing the same smile to set upon his features. They have been fighting for so long, something had to give.

--

_"Yeah, Naruto! We'll be friends forever!"_

* * *

**A/N:** Wow. I believe this is the longest one-shot I've written. Ever.

(1) This is the exact same write-up thing I got in detention. Yes, I know, I memorized it. That would be because I was in detention almost every freakin day. -sigh-

Review, please!


End file.
